


Destiny

by BELOVEDbyWAR



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Drabble, Drabble story, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 101
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELOVEDbyWAR/pseuds/BELOVEDbyWAR





	1. Home again

“Mike? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He heard her scream from a distance, but when he turned around it was too late.

Pain engulfed his body as two bullets penetrated his flesh and all the sound around him became muffled.  
His body hit the ground following a slow motion fall, but he didn’t feel anything anymore, except for the cold.   
Until suddenly, Vicky took him in her arms and her warmth surrounded him.  
She rocked him back and forth whispering something in his ear that he could not understand.   
But he didn’t care because he was finally back where he belonged – in her arms.


	2. Spitting death in the face

This couldn’t be happening!

Wide-eyed, she watched helplessly as the suspect began firing.  
Vainly she tried to shout a warning, but knew it was already too late, as his body tumbled lifelessly to the ground.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She could not allow it. Not like this! Not her Mike! He had to live! She would be lost without him!  
Knowing the man would hate her for the rest of his existence, she made a desperate decision.   
After all, it was easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission.

Locking gazes with the one being that could prevent the inevitable, she begged:

“Henry, PLEASE!”


	3. Pride’s surrender

He knew this was a mistake, but he also knew that he could not deny her request.  
She had begged him. She who was so proud - and who he loved all the more because of her pride - had beseeched him to save her ex-partner’s life.

Her partner…her lover…her best friend and grounding influence…  
All the things he longed to be but knew would never become should he refused her.

After a resigned nod, he took the dying body from her arms.

Stroking the blond’s cheek tenderly before turning the head aside and thus exposing the neck, he thought:

Forgive me!


	4. Death’s Embrace

He remembered the beginning as if it happened yesterday.

 

The pain of being shot followed by the certainty of death until sharp canines had penetrated his flesh.

 

The all-consuming cold suddenly vanished and all he could feel was that hot mouth sucking on his flesh making him harder than he had ever been before. It had been more erotic than sex.

 

Arms like iron had surrounded him as his life force grew weaker and weaker while his blood drained from his body. Nothing had mattered but staying in that embrace and hearing their heart beats slowly become one.

 

Then silence.


	5. Consequences

During those first few weeks after Mike had been turned, the blond refused to speak to Vicki.

 

It was clear he was blaming not only Henry, but also her for his “unnatural” state.

 

And Henry had not been able to keep his frustration with his childe’s behavior hidden.

 

Vicki had been surprised to realize how deeply Mike’s rejection hurt the older vampire.  
Furthermore, she noticed how both vampires steadily circled each other.  
It was apparent the two men were oblivious, but Vicki saw the signs and secretly hoped to be present when they finally understood and hopefully acted on it.


	6. Instinct

It didn’t work. No matter where he went, he could still feel him in his blood.

 

Despite knowing that vampires were territorial, Mike had not been prepared for their year together to end so abruptly.

 

They had been helping Vicki when suddenly a deadly accurate spear had been thrown in Henry’s direction. Mike had barely managed to push him aside. Instead of thanking him, Henry had suddenly started to snarl and backhanded him so viciously he smashed into a wall. 

 

Vicki had been the only thing that had saved him from the older vampire.

 

Shell-shocked, Mike left the next night.


	7. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Where was he? Their time was not yet up. How could he leave them like that? How dare he!

 

Granted Henry knew he had overreacted, but the thought of losing his childe because the fool had thrown himself in front of him had awakened such fear inside him that the older vampire had suddenly lashed out.

 

Michael…

 

He would never have expected it, not even with the blood bond, but Henry needed the other vampire. He craved his company and even his insufferable sarcasm.

 

Had he lost him because of one foolish eruption?

 

Lord, let him come back to me!


	8. Missing you

Lord, where was he?

 

She missed him so much, it almost physically hurt!

 

Mike… - her insufferable, hard-headed, sweet Mike...

 

She had almost lost him before and had known that it would come to this sooner or later, but to see Henry turn on Mike after he had probably saved his life had been a shock.

 

Vicki could see the parallels to the Mendoza incident. Then, she had also barely managed to keep Henry from killing Mike. She never would have dreamed to have to do it again.

 

She would never forget those sad, blue eyes clearly saying “Good bye.”


	9. Blood Bond

They say vampires could not dream, but Mike could. Maybe they were not really dreams, but each day he felt the call of his sire.

 

While still a human, Mike had disliked Fitzroy.  
The first few weeks after his turning he had hated the vampire’s guts even more.

 

Soon, though, Mike had not been able to withstand the blood bond’s call. As a newly born vampire, he had needed Fitzroy and soon that hate had turned to something else.

 

Reluctantly he had accepted his nature, had learned to use and trust his new senses, and, along with it, their connection.


	10. Loss

No matter where he was, his subconscious called for his wayward childe.

 

He was the first and last thought on Henry’s mind.

 

Although he and Vicki had finally connected over Mike’s loss, even she, his desperate desire for so long, could not fill the void Mike had left.

 

He loved her, no doubt about that, but he simply couldn’t find peace not knowing what had become of his Michael. And he knew that Vicki felt a similar emptiness only the blond would ever be able to fill.

 

He had lost a childe, but she had lost a lover and best friend.


	11. Comfort

Henry and she were together now. Vicki had finally found the courage to open up and trust.

 

She was happy - really!  
Henry was a most gracious lover and she felt worshiped each time he laid eyes on her.

 

Vicki had only once before come even close to feel such passion. So why did she not feel complete?

 

Thankfully she was not the only one feeling as if something was missing.

 

After Mike left, Henry had been as devastated as she. This led her to seek comfort in his arms, but Mike’s ghost was always present.

 

Would he ever return?


	12. His

It was during those moments just before waking when Henry felt the most fear.

 

Visions of foreign towns and people flooded his mind and the feeling of sadness, loneliness and such longing…

 

Henry was sure those were Mike’s feelings being shared through the bond. Their connection had been uncommonly strong right from the start.

 

He could still remember the feel of Mike’s strong heartbeat growing fainter as Henry took his life to give him a new one.

 

How delicious the detective’s blood had been and when the blond had greedily sucked on his neck, Henry knew this man was his.


	13. Going Home

A terrible burn suddenly shot through his shoulder. He checked but there was no obvious injury. So, why was he hurting?

 

Mike tried to ignore it, but he had a nagging suspicion that something was wrong.

 

When this ominous feeling did not lessen until sunrise, Mike decided to throw caution to the wind.

 

He would return to where he felt he was needed. He would go home.

 

He didn’t care if Henry ripped out his throat, as long as Mike was certain he was all right.

 

And Vicki…

 

Oh God, he had let her down! Would she ever forgive him?


	14. At someone’s mercy

A trap! A BLOODY TRAP! And they ran right into it. Chained to an altar, Henry saw Vicki lying unconscious and unmoving on the ground.

 

What did Asteroth plan to do with them?

 

Feeling helpless Henry desperately tried to free himself, but the more he moved, the tighter his restraints pressed against him.

 

And to add to his panic, the sun would rise soon and he would not be able to protect Vicki at all. Not that he had done such a great job before, but soon he would be more hindrance than help.

 

Lord, please have mercy on us!


	15. Appraisal

When Vicki came to, she remembered the ambush. Two minor demons had been waiting for them. They hadn’t stood a chance.

 

The last thing she remembered was seeing Henry getting stabbed in the shoulder, then falling to his knees while roaring in anger. She had felt a sharp pain on the back of her head; then all around her went black. The second bastard must have snuck up on her.

 

She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but seeing how Henry did not respond to her calls, she wagered it was past sunrise.

 

What could she do?


	16. To the rescue

Sunset.

 

Finally! 

 

Mike knew now more than ever that he had to get home as quickly as possible. Henry and Vicki were in trouble!

 

His visions showed him glimpses somewhere underground, perhaps a cave, and he had felt trapped, frustrated, and, yes, even afraid.

 

The stench of sulfur and rotten eggs confirmed Mike’s greatest fear. Demons!

 

Asteroth had been too silent for too long. It figured he would strike when they were at their weakest!

 

But what the demon lord did not know was that the cavalry was on its way. Mike would free them or he would die trying!


	17. Hope

Arrrrrrggggggggg!

Enraged, Henry threw himself against his bonds the moment he drew breath. Just like the night before, they did not give. Discouraged, he scanned the area.

For the moment they were still alone. Gazing at Vicki’s bleak expression, they probably could not have successfully escaped even if the chains had broken.

The situation was hopeless. Was this the end? No! Not now when he had finally discovered what it was they needed to be happy!

Then suddenly, something deep inside of him told him to hold on. Help was coming! He only hoped it would not be too late!


	18. Déjà-vu

Hours passed and they had almost dared to hope that they would be left alone for the night before a foreboding feeling enveloped them. Suddenly the room became ripe with stench of rotten food and Astaroth and his minions entered through the door she had previously found locked.

 

Still possessing the priest’s body, the demon looked smugly from Henry to her, clutching that unholy book to his chest while one of his servants held a chalice and the other a dagger.

 

Vicki had a bad case of déjà-vu and knew without the shadow of a doubt what would happen next.


	19. To meet again

All three relics were carefully laid by the altar. And before Vicki could even attempt to dodge them, she was grabbed by the two demons and forced to kneel before their master.

 

She struggled with all her might but they were too strong.

 

“Vicki, Vicki, Vicki… Why the long face? Aren’t you happy to see me again?” he chuckled.

 

“Sure, missed you tons!” she answered sweetly.

 

“Ah! Do I hear irony? And after all I did for you? How ungrateful! Oh, well. I forgive you. All I need is a tiny bit of your blood. You don’t mind, do you?”


	20. Failure

Terrified, Henry could only watch as Astaroth took the dagger and cut one of Vicki’s wrists, collecting the precious red liquid in the chalice. After having taken what he needed, he grasped her head and forced a kiss on her.

 

Henry’s only consolation was that Vicki tried to bite him. That spark of glee quickly died as the bastard viciously backhanded her, splitting her lip in the process.

 

Snarling, he yanked the restrains furiously.

 

Hearing this Astaroth turned to the vampire and gloated:

 

“Oh poor, poor Henry… you again failed to save your beloved. Tell me, how does failure feel?”


	21. Almost there

Rage and despair.

 

Mike did not have to search for where Astaroth had taken them, because those feelings drew him close like a homing beacon. He knew he had to hurry. Breaking every traffic law, he drove like a madman and sped closer to his destination.

 

He could feel it in his bones as he neared Henry’s location.

 

There, somewhere in the woods! Mike could feel the other vampire as closely as if he sat next to him.

 

Ahhhhhhh!

 

Suddenly he convulsed, just barely managing to stop the car as a searing pain shot through his chest.

 

Henry, hold on!


	22. Helpless

“NO! Henry!“

 

Helpless, Vicki could only watch as the love of her life was sliced open, the unholy dagger drawing a crimson line from the vampire’s sternum to his stomach.

 

Blood was everywhere and no matter how much she struggled, the demons’ grips were like iron. She had no way to help Henry, who gradually weakened until he eventually lay still, grey eyes slowly glazing over, but never leaving Vicki’s teary ones.

 

“Vicki…” he whispered softly one last time.

 

Horrified, the PI watched Astaroth mix her blood with Henry’s and lift the goblet to his lips.

 

Was this the end?


	23. Revenge

Rage like none he’d ever experienced in his whole life suddenly took hold of him at the smell of his sire’s blood filling the cool night air.

 

Mike ran with vampire speed. The closer he came, the stronger his anger grew. When the unique scent of Vicki’s blood joined that of Henry’s, even the last of his humanity vanished as his inner vampire fully took over.

 

Someone had dared to harm what was his! They would pay and his revenge would be bloody!

 

Blue eyes turned black as a roar rang from the cave walls, followed by desperate, blood-chilling screams.


	24. Pride will have a fall

Confident of his triumph over the nightwalker, Astaroth paid no attention to his surroundings. He was focused solely on the chalice with the life-giving red nectar that would supposedly free him from hell and lead him to this world.

 

Earth would be his to terrorize and he would grew even more powerful.

 

Laughing loudly, he raised the cup and closed his eyes, relishing every second of this moment. Soon he would be free.

 

A sudden wind and a loud snarl were the only warnings given before sharp canines ripped out his throat before even a drop could touch his lips.


	25. Beautiful

The sudden screams of terror and the gurgling noise of someone drowning in his own blood reawakened Henry enough for him to behold a completely unexpected sight.

 

There, illuminated by flickering, golden torchlight, Henry saw the apparition of his wayward childe coming to their rescue.

 

And what a beautiful sight he was: eyes pitch black and deadly fangs long and sharp, dripping with the cursed demons’ blood as Mike ripped the two remaining lackeys into pieces.

 

For anyone else it would be a gruesome, horrifying scene, but Henry’s vampire heart was filled with pride.

 

This was his childe, his Michael!


	26. Wrath

Bite, tear, destroy!

 

Those were the only thoughts his mind allowed at the moment.

 

He relished the screams of terror his enemies let out.

 

They had tried to flee, but Mike had been faster, wounding first one and then the other, distracting them so they could not concentrate enough to dematerialize.

 

Soon they united against him, but when they tried to use Vicki as a shield, his wrath was terrible. Without hesitation he ripped an arm from its socket, tossing it aside as if it was common trash before he broke the other demon’s leg, making it howl in agony.


	27. Feral

Vicki stared completely frozen. The sight of her best friend slash sometimes lover butchering those demons was a nightmare come true.

 

She had seen the tall blond enraged before, but not since he had become a vampire. It was almost as if Mike had tried to suppress that new almost feral side of himself and to see it suddenly in all its gory glory was beyond comprehension.

 

Working himself into a bloodthirsty frenzy, he massacred them, disemboweled them, and bathed his hands in their blood.

 

Then suddenly he stopped.

 

“Michael…”

 

Softly whining, Mike stormed to the altar, demons completely forgotten.


	28. Conciliation

”Michael…“ Henry whispered softly.

 

Although he more than enjoyed seeing his Childe give those demons their just rewards, he also knew he had to stop Mike before he lost himself completely to his bloodlust.

 

Henry already dreaded the moment the ex-detective would come to his senses and realize exactly what he had done.

 

His heart hurt as he saw the hesitant movements of the other vampire who so clearly wanted to help and comfort him, but didn’t dare in fear his sire would once again lash out.

 

Seeing this, Henry reached out, clearly inviting the younger vampire to come closer.


	29. Healing

The smell of his sire’s blood drew him in. Henry was hurt and Mike had to help!

 

After carefully inspecting the wound, Mike slowly bowed over it, all the while locking eyes with the older vampire, and carefully lapped the blood away, simultaneously cleaning the cut and helping it heal with his saliva. It seemed to work.

 

After the healing process started, Mike almost shyly offered Henry his wrist, who thankfully accepted. Tenderly kissing the soft, sensitive skin, the prince finally sunk his fangs into his Childe’s wrist, groaning as the divine liquid filled his mouth and healed him further.


	30. Heat

Vicki had lost track of how long she had unbelievingly watched what was happening right before her very eyes.

 

At the moment she saw the two most important people in her life, the only men she had ever really loved, share a very erotic moment that left her hot and bothered just from watching.

 

Mike was licking Henry clean in that obscenely, sexy way he had used to drive her over the edge so often in the past. Henry then caressed and kissed Mike’s wrist tenderly before he finally bit down, coaxing a deep, almost orgasmic groan from them both.


	31. Surprise

A quick movement on Mike’s left was the only warning they received before now human-looking blue eyes widened in increasing pain and the pointy tip of the dagger suddenly emerging from the blond’s chest was viciously twisted.

 

Henry saw red. He should have known a demon-lord wouldn’t be an easy kill!

 

After that everything happened all at once. The moment Mike slumped forward, Henry threw himself on the proudly cackling Astaroth and twisted the demon’s head so completely, it separated from the torso. Vicki immediately produced a torch and set the remains on fire, saying:

 

“Recover from that, you bastard!”


	32. Combined Efforts

It all happened so suddenly Vicki couldn’t even scream a warning. One moment everything seemed to be finally resolved, the next she was watching the supposedly dead body Astaroth had possessed ram the cursed dagger, still red with Henry’s blood, in the younger vampire’s back.

 

A silent ‘ump’ was the only sound Mike uttered, soon to be followed by Astaroth’s gleeful laughter.   
Vicki had enough. She grabbed a torch and helped Henry destroying the demon lord’s moral vessel once and for all.

 

They made it just in time to catch Mike before he slipped from the altar to the ground.


	33. Falling

Pain went through him like hot fire.

 

Disbelievingly, Mike saw a sharp, silvery tip emerge from his chest and he knew without the shadow of a doubt that his heart had been pierced.

 

Color drained from his vision, followed by the lights getting darker and darker until he was caught in blackness and his consciousness slipped out of his grasp. 

 

The last things he saw and heard as he fell forward were two pair of arms grabbing him, keeping him from falling to the rocky floor and two fearful voices desperately calling his name as if from afar.

 

Then nothing.


	34. Unfair

Vicki had never felt as helpless as she did now. It was like seeing Mike die all over again.

 

This could not be happening! God couldn’t be so cruel. Hadn’t she suffered enough in the past few months? She just couldn’t let him go like this, not when she had just recently understood that her life was incomplete without Mike – when they had realized it.

 

After tenderly caressing his cheek she wanted to grab the dagger and yank it out, but before she could so much as touch it, an iron grasp stopped her and Henry spoke insistently:

 

“No, don’t!”


	35. Blood

Carefully, Henry cradled his Childe to his chest, careful not to dislodge the dagger. For the moment it had to stay where it was or Mike would bleed out.

 

He had to hurry. If he could get enough blood quickly, there was hope. Not Vicki’s, though, because he needed her at full strength.

 

If Mike hadn’t previously given Henry his blood, he would be already healing. With Mike in this shape, however, Henry was really concerned. Mike needed blood to heal and not just anybody’s blood. He needed his Sire’s blood, but at the moment, Henry had none to spare.


	36. To Be Sure

Even still slightly injured himself, Henry effortlessly lifted the taller, bulkier frame of the blond ex-detective and walked slowly to the exit, Mike held protectively in his arms.

 

Vicki would follow soon, but there was one last thing left to do.

 

“Vicki?” the vampire asked puzzled.

 

“Just a second!” she answered.

 

Vicki picked up her torch and set the other demons’ remains on fire. On her way back to her men, she scattered Astaroth’s ashes before she finally rejoined them, saying:

 

“Just to be sure.”

 

Smiling weakly, the prince inclined his head in approval. Then they continued their way home.


	37. The Journey Home

It didn’t take them long to find Mike’s unlocked and still running car a few miles away, on the other hand the journey to Henry’s condo seemed endless.

 

Arriving there, Henry had to vamp Greg to make him forget seeing their disheveled, bloodied bodies carry an unconscious, steadily bleeding ex-detective inside.

 

Once upstairs, the vampire made sure both Vicki and his Childe were as comfortable as possible before he left to hunt.

 

He knew he had to be quick and that he had to drink a lot to be able to provide Mike with the lifeblood he so desperately needed.


	38. Don’t

The moment the door closed behind Henry’s back, Vicki’s stoic facade crumbled into nothing.

 

Even though she knew there was still a good chance that Mike might recover, seeing his body lie so completely motionless with a knife sticking out of his heart was simply too much.

 

The thought of living without him was unbearable and she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

 

Sobbing like a little girl, she curled up at his side, buried her head in his shoulder while trying to get as much comfort from the unmoving figure as possible, and repeatedly whispered:

 

“Don’t leave me!”


	39. One For All

For the first time in a long while, Henry didn’t think about his donors’ satisfaction as repayment for their blood. He simply took one healthy, willing body after the other and made them forget until he had gorged himself so much, it made him almost sick.

 

When he felt he could not possibly take anymore, he returned home where he was already desperately awaited.

 

Seeing and hearing Vicki beg Mike not to leave her almost brought tears to his eyes too, but he couldn’t cave in to his emotions. He had to be strong - for the three of them!


	40. To Step Aside

The cool, strong hand on her shoulder saved her from giving into the despair of the moment. A soft push told her to let Mike go and give Henry room to do what he hoped would keep the blond with them.

 

Vicki reluctantly loosened her arms. She knew it was for the best, but a part of her wanted to hold him close and fight everybody who dared to try taking her Mike from her. Henry’s stormy grey eyes silenced that part of her and simultaneously begged her to trust him.

 

Finally, with a heavy heart, Vicki slowly moved aside.


	41. Preparations

The moment Vicki was out of the way Henry gathered the tall frame in his arms and carried Mike into his bedroom. Not only would they be far more comfortable there, but they also would be protected from the steadily approaching dawn, because after he did what he had to do, he did not believe they would be able to move afterwards.

Very carefully he lowered the unconscious body face down on the bed. After positioning a few towels he carefully withdrew the dagger and disrobed his motionless childe. To his extreme concern, only a disconcertingly small amount of blood seeped out of the now open wound.


	42. Frozen

Once again - which was becoming an irritating trend – Vicki found herself frozen to the spot. Detached, as if undergoing an out-of-body-experience, she watched the scene unfold. The only thing anchoring her was her racing heart.

 

Before her eyes she saw Henry swiftly, but gracefully disrobe and then join an already naked Mike in bed. If the blond’s life didn’t depend on it, she would have enjoyed the sight, deeming the spectacle in front of her wonderful wet-dream material. But not now, not like this.

 

Holding her breath, she watched Henry bite his own wrist and drip his blood into Mike’s wound.


	43. Loss

Drip – drip - drip…

 

Time seemed to have slowed down.

 

Anxious to see a change, Henry’s eyes stayed fixed on the gaping howl in the bloody tissue, but nothing happened apart from his blood seeping out into the towel below.

 

Minutes passed, but felt like hours. The longer he waited, the blurrier his vision got. It felt like an iron fist had taken hold of his already aching heart and was squeezing it without mercy. Finally, a low sob escaped his lips.

 

Shaking his head, he clutched his lifeless Childe to his chest, rocking back and forth, repeatedly uttering:

 

“No!”


	44. Hurt

Henry’s soft sob hit her like a wave of cold water. Suddenly, Vicki was back in her body and already moving to the bed.

 

She had never seen Henry cry, but as she moved closer, his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs as he rocked Mike as if he was a sleeping baby, all the while pressing kisses to the blond’s temple, not realizing that glittering tears cascaded down his pale cheeks.

 

This time it was she who grasped his shoulder to offer silent support, only to be confronted and hissed at with bared fangs and wet pitch black eyes.


	45. Impossible

On some level Henry knew Vicki meant no harm, but the vampire in him howled in pain and sorrow, afraid she would take from him what was his.

 

Be it out of defiance, or to again stake his claim one last time, the next thing he knew he had reopened his wound and pressed it to his Childe’s slightly open mouth, softly stroking Mike’s beautiful neck as if to encourage swallowing.

 

His eyes never left hers.

 

Therefore, he at first did not feel the weak suction when it began.

 

Gasping, he glanced down not daring to hope for the impossible.


	46. Revival

Blackness.

 

Emptiness.

 

He was floating through a sea of nothingness, a distinct feeling, as if something was amiss, consistently hovering in the back of his mind, but he didn’t know what he was missing.

 

Should he care? Could he?

 

Everything was dulled. Well, not everything. No matter that everything else seemed not to matter, he couldn’t shake the feeling of - incompletion.

 

Then suddenly, white thunder penetrated the darkness, hitting him, making him feel again.

 

Unbearable, paralyzing pain shot through his chest until an eternity later, soft rain set in, wetting his impossibly dry throat.

Greedily, he drank his fill.


	47. Reunification

No, it couldn’t be. Could it?! Had it worked after all?

 

As if to answer his question, the suction got increasingly stronger as hands slowly rose and closed around his arm, preventing it from leaving the hungry mouth.

 

Twin groans escaped their mouths and suddenly Henry looked into pleading, oh so beautiful, black eyes and knew he couldn’t deny Mike anything.

 

A nearly invisible nod was all it took and the younger vampire was upon him, burying those sharp fangs into Henry’s willingly exposed neck as he ground that glorious hard, muscular body against his own, making Henry moan uninhibitedly.


	48. More

Vicki couldn’t believe her eyes, but it was undeniable. The Adam’s apple bobbed as swallow after swallow of Henry’s blood was taken in.

 

Both Henry and she had thought him lost, but as so often, Mike proved to be more stubborn than anyone else she knew – well, apart from herself maybe.  
If someone could defy death it was her Mike – their- she corrected herself, because the picture before her made it undeniably clear that despite their initial animosity, there was a bond and from the way Henry had reacted, she suspected it to be more than a normal Childe-Sire connection.


	49. Need

God! So good!

 

Swallow after swallow of warm, salty liquid filled the emptiness inside of him and when Mike finally opened his eyes, they were drawn to the beautiful, stormy grey ones of his sire.

 

Henry…

 

He didn’t know what it was, maybe the way he was held or the impression on the youthful face, but it let him throw caution in the wind momentarily and ask for even more.

 

After permission was granted, his primal side took over.

 

Lord! The need!

 

Sinking his fangs into the soft neck, he groaned in joy, but he needed more – so much more!


	50. For his Childe

Yes! Oh yes!

 

Body moved against body, hardness against hardness and all Henry could think was how right this felt.

 

For once he let himself be dominated, let the other take nourishment from his body and never wanted it to stop.

 

Mike’s powerful flesh above, his fangs inside, and the hungry mouth sucking on him- oh so heavenly...

 

He needed this, needed more. What he would give to feel his Michael inside of him… but not now.

 

Now was for his Childe: to heal him and make him strong. And maybe after he had recovered, the opportunity would arise again.


	51. A captivating sight

Vicki felt like a voyeur, but she simply couldn’t make herself move. The sight before her was so captivating: the powerful muscles of Mike’s back rippling with each shift, the mouthwatering ass contracting with each thrust as elegant hands alternately roamed the broad expanse of said magnificent back or grabbed hold of the sculptured cheeks, encouraging even faster movement.

 

Vicki couldn’t help but pant. She knew first hand how that strong, agile body felt above her, and when she heard Henry groan Mike’s name, her stomach drew taunt and tingled in that peculiar way as her panties became soaked through.


	52. Closer

Henry felt himself weaken, but nothing in the world was going to disturb this moment. Strong arms held him so tightly that had he not been a vampire, he would have been crushed. Mike’s thrusts became more and more erratic, almost desperate, and that passion, that possessiveness, made him want this to never stop.

 

In the back of his mind he knew he should push the blond away, but instead he just pulled them even closer together, relishing the feeling of their flesh against each other and the deep pull of that hot mouth sucking him made him deeply groan:

“Mike…”


	53. Sensations

He felt completely out of control. All Mike could comprehend was this compelling thirst, and with it the irresistible desire to claim and mark, to take no matter the consequences.

 

But the longer he drank and the stronger he grew, the clearer his mind became and with it, his conscience.

 

He felt everything around him: the sun rising in the east, people’s pounding heartbeats, and especially and to his utter horror, the weakening one of the vampire beneath him.

 

With one last herculean act of restraint, he made himself let go, roll them over, and bare his throat.


	54. Past & Present

Faster than her eyes could see, Mike had ripped his mouth from the pliant neck and turned Henry and himself over. Instead of Mike, Henry was now on top.

 

Vicki held her breath as the older vampire tenderly stroked the so clearly offered throat. Vicki couldn’t believe it, but in that moment she actually wanted the prince to bite her ex.

 

Mike needed this. Therefore, it was no surprise that the blond came with a loud shout the moment Henry’s fangs penetrated his skin, clutching the prince to his body just as tightly as Mike had so often held her...


	55. Comprehension

Dizzy from the blood loss, Henry at first didn’t react, but the way Mike arched urgently up against him made it abundantly clear.

Mike wanted this. Not only this, Mike wanted him. The look in those ocean blue eyes was unmistakable.

Henry’s heart soared as he understood and tenderness enveloped his whole being as he once again bowed to claim what was his.

The moment his teeth sank in Mike let out one last shuddering breath, drew him close, and came with a loud shout.

At that moment Henry knew, territorialism be damned, he would never let Mike go again.


	56. Need & Obligation

Drink!

Mike tried to convey with urgency, but Henry didn’t seem to understand. 

Pleadingly he rose, arching his head even further back to make his sire comprehend.

Henry, for heaven’s sake, please! You need to do this. I need you to do this! DRINK!

Something must have gotten through, because suddenly Henry looked at him with such loving tenderness it almost broke Mike’s heart.

Holding his breath, he watched Henry slowly lower his head and after the softest kiss to Mike’s neck Henry finally bit down.

Yeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was all it took and Mike exploded, spurting forth all his longing.


	57. Urgency

Transfixed, Vicki watched in awe as Mike came, wave after powerful wave. It never seemed to want to stop until finally with an almost painful moan, he arched up one last time and suddenly lay still.

Panting like she had run ten miles she edged closer, reaching out, but before she could lay a hand on him Henry had caught her wrist.

Hungry, lust-filled eyes met hers, and without further warning she found herself on her back as Henry stripped her with an urgency matching her own.

Almost feral, he drove into her, making her scream his name out loud.


	58. Decisions

Not sure how it was possible, Mike looked around, surprised to have risen before his sire.

The sun must have sunken just mere seconds ago, but already he was able to move.

He remembered all that had happened last night and his heart was the heavier for it. Because as he looked to his right, he saw Henry and Vicki entwined in a tender embrace that looked so perfect and intimate, he knew they were meant to be together - and not with him.

How could he ever have doubted that?

Heartbroken, he made a decision and stood to leave.


	59. Defeat

A movement in the room woke Vicki from the light doze she had been in. Henry still lay motionless at her side so she carefully watched from beneath lowered lashes to see what was happening.

It was Mike, just finishing dressing, and as he hesitantly turned to look at them, she froze.

The agony she saw in those expressive, familiar, blue orbs was mind-numbing and as she saw him turn toward the door, shoulders hunched in misery and defeat, she suddenly understood.

Mike meant to leave them. Again. And this time for good.

“Where do you think you are going?!”


	60. Last-minute

Just reaching for the door handle, Mike stopped in his tracks as Vicki suddenly stood behind him, asking him testily where he thought he was going. From her tone Mike deduced she’d already guessed.

Heaving a deep sigh he closed his eyes, praying for strength for what he was about to do, but before he could so much as turn around her arms were already around him. He let out a shuddering breath, leaning his forehead against the cool wood.

“Vicki…” he almost pleaded, not knowing how much longer he would be able to bear this, but she was relentless.


	61. Self-doubt

Vicki could feel his pain with every fiber of her being, but couldn’t understand the source.

Why did Mike want to leave when everything was finally falling into place?

Was it because of her? Why was everybody leaving her?!

Now it was her shaking as she held on to him for dear life, her head buried between his shoulder blades.

His cold hand on hers made her loosen her grip and he turned to look at her, but she couldn’t look him in the eyes. Instead she once again hugged him close and, to her surprise, he fiercely hugged her back.


	62. Bad Awakening

The second Henry woke he knew something was wrong. Not only was the air filled with sorrow and misery, he could also smell fear and the scent of unshed tears.

Why? What had happened while he slept? And why was Michael not beside him? He shouldn’t be able to rise earlier than his maker!

Irritated and concerned, his gaze fell on the image at the door.

Holding each other desperately close, Mike and Vicki stood there frozen, as if one wrong movement could bring upon the end of the world.

Just as he was about to demand answers, Vicki moved.


	63. Unexpected Development

Mike felt horrible! How could he have forgotten Vicki’s strongest fear? The fear of being abandoned by someone she loved. How could he have been so selfish?!

But how could he stay? He didn’t belong here anymore and it killed him!

Taking a deep breath he prepared to let her go, but once again Vicki interrupted his plans. Before Mike could so much as blink, she’d buried her hands in his hair and tugged him down into a desperate kiss.

He groaned as her tongue demanded entrance and her taste filled his mouth.

Oh God, how he had missed her!


	64. Captivated

Henry didn’t dare move. He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to even if he had wanted, because what unfolded before his very eyes captivated him in its intensity.

Pushed against the door, eyes tightly shut, Mike stood there, panting as Vicki suckled one beautiful erect nibble, while one hand caressed the blond’s neck and the other hurriedly opened button after button of Mike’s shirt. When she was done she impatiently tore it out of his trousers and pushed it down his shoulders leaving his hands trapped.  
Hungry black eyes suddenly shot open knowing what would come next.


	65. Hope Restored

Mike couldn’t believe this was happening!

How many months had it been since Vicki had kissed him? How many since she had touched him in any sexual way? Far too many!

And after being turned, he had almost given up hope of ever feeling her caress again.

Lord, how he craved her, now more so than ever!

The feeling of her soft, warm hand on his cold flesh made him shudder and groan, the scorching heat of her mouth and tongue enveloped him. It drove him insane and she knew it, always daring him until he started to lose control.


	66. A Taste

She burned.

There was nothing else to say. She wanted him. Badly. Wanted to lick and suck his now pale skin. Warm it until it felt like it used to. She yearned to trace those sculptured muscles and make them contract and spasm under her touch.

But most of all she wanted a taste. Feel that glorious hard flesh on her tongue and make Mike beg to take him deeper, to move faster, suck him harder until he would either come into her mouth in salty spurts, or inside her as she rode him until they both came screaming each other’s names.


	67. Control

Mike trembled.

It was so hard to hold still when with the smallest movement of his hands he could be free.

Free to touch her, free to gather his Vicki against his chest and take that delicious mouth again.

But he knew better. She wanted to be in control, had always liked it, and who was he to deny her. Especially, when he knew heaven awaited the moment she slid down to her knees and freed his aching need only to encase it in the burning heat of her mouth.

Bellowing from shock at the intensity, he almost lost it.


	68. Positions

Henry’s mouth ran dry with hunger as he continued to watch. But not hunger for blood, no, for his two companions.

He could not decide which the more delicious sight was: Vicki kneeling in front of Mike feasting on his manhood as if it was the most divine dish on earth, or Michael so clearly coming undone, shaking in restraint.

None, he finally decided. It was their connection, their interplay. The knowledge of what exactly the other needed, gained through mutual experience and infused with the novelty caused by Mike’s Turning.

He couldn’t decide whose position he’d rather be in.


	69. Reclaim

More!

Vicki couldn’t get enough of him. It was as if she needed to mark him, reinstate her claim and remind him whose he was and what he would miss. And from the way he was reacting, it was working.

She had always thought him very responsive, but at the moment even the softest touch made him rave in ecstasy. She could feel his body tremble and feel his muscles quiver as he so desperately tried to hold on to his control.

But Vicki wanted him to lose it, and the slight danger of not knowing what might happen then enflamed her even more.


	70. Meant To Be

It was too much!

Mike couldn’t keep still any longer.

Everything was so intense: the sensations, the sounds, the smell. It overwhelmed him and forced him into action.

With one short yank, the shirt tore into pieces and, before Vicki could utter even the softest sound, he had her up against the door and himself sheathed in her wet, hot core.

He wanted her to be able to get used to him, but Vicki urged him to continue, winding herself around him and encasing him in her warmth.

It was a revelation.

This was where he was meant to be.


	71. Watching

Spellbound, Henry waited for Mike to snap. The moment he did, Henry was ready to interfere should his Childe try to harm Vicki, but it was unnecessary, as he should have known.

The love Mike had for this woman simply would not allow him to harm her, vampire or not.

And Henry had to grin broadly as Vicki didn’t even flinch as she was spun in the air and impaled on Michael’s considerate length.

Impatient, as always, she immediately started to move, taking him even deeper into her and biting Mike’s shoulder in challenge.

And that was all it took.


	72. Holding Back

Vicki had used every trick in her arsenal to make him snap. And still it had taken longer than she would have guessed.

She had almost given up before she was suddenly grabbed by strong vampire arms and swung around.

A groan escaped her at the sudden intrusion, but not one of pain. No, it was one of satisfaction. Finally, she had him where she wanted him.

But still he held back, that is until she slammed herself down onto his weeping cock and bit him hard enough to draw blood.

After that, all she could do was hold on.


	73. Urges

Something gave.

All Mike could see was red. The simultaneous onslaught made him lose even the last hold he had on his wilder side.

A growl escaped his mouth and he felt his canines elongate and vision sharpen.

The urge to bite that throbbing vein right before his eyes was overwhelming, but instead of clamping down with his teeth, he sank his prick inside her flesh.

Forcing her to hold tight, he sped up to an almost punishing pace, but she took it, enforced it even, until she started to gasp and her inner walls clasped him in a vise grip.


	74. Right Rewards

She had asked for it!

Henry felt his own teeth elongate as the scent of Mike’s blood filled the room. Suddenly he had enough of watching and wanted them back in bed with him.

But he could wait. It was only a question of minutes anyway, if he interpreted Vicki’s urgent moans correctly. Then Mike would be his! Vicki had had him long enough and Mike had to finally understand that Henry wanted him to stay.

The question was whether that stubborn, hard-headed, Italian SOB would comprehend his desire.

Well, Henry wouldn’t know until he tried. Last night Mike had been willing enough.


	75. Thriller

Oops.

For the slightest of moments, Vicki wasn’t sure if she had bitten off more than she could chew as ocean blue eyes suddenly turned pitch-black and deadly fangs elongated from those oh-so-kissable, bruised lips.

The warning growl sent an exciting shiver down her back and adrenaline throughout her system.

Lord, she was thrilled and the tiny sparks of fear made it even better! The seconds that followed were nearly unbearable.

But as he suddenly started pounding mercilessly into her, all she could do was feel him, possessing and branding her as she had him just minutes before.

God... Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!


	76. Eruptions

Mike groaned almost painfully as he felt Vicki reach her climax. 

It was too much! All those sensations cascading over him:

Besides feeling her inner muscles spasm around him, he could also see her blood illuminating her from within, making it glow like lava. Then there were the alluring scents in the air and the sounds she made.

He couldn’t hold on any longer.

With a feral growl, he sank his fangs into her, triggering an even stronger response. And as she hoarsely moaned his name, he erupted into her with the force of an inactive volcano suddenly breaking out.


	77. Safe

Her body couldn’t stop shaking! All she could do to stay in one piece was to hold on to him for life and try to catch her breath.

It had been unbelievable! Even better than when he was still mortal!

And the way Mike seemed to barely be able to remain standing as he still twitched inside her made her glow with pride and love.

A sudden peace came over her, making her sigh in contentment before her eyes shut and she finally gave into the fatigue surrounding her, knowing that she was where she belonged, safe in his arms.


	78. The Beauty Of Passion

Henry softly laid a hand on Mike’s shoulder, not wanting to scare him with his sudden appearance.

Slowly, he let it wander over the broad expanse of his Childe’s back, soothing him as he clearly had trouble recovering his bearings.

Henry remembered how overwhelming his own first experiences as a vampire had been and almost envied Vicki her part in this.

But having been able to witness it had been mind-blowing!

The sheer beauty of those two together as they came undone by passion was inspirational and Henry knew he would try to capture this moment on canvas to remember it forever.


	79. Worth It

A cool, but calming touch led Mike out of the haze he had been in after his climax. But after he regained his bearings, Mike stiffened before straightening, still holding Vicki in his arms.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. After all, Vicki was Henry’s now and Mike not only had just made love to her in front of the other vampire, but also in his own bedroom.

Was this the moment when he would finally die?

Looking down tenderly at the woman he loved so very much, he couldn’t help the rueful smile, thinking:

It was so worth it!


	80. Message Delivered

Despite his efforts to calm his Childe, Henry felt Mike stiffen underneath his touch. Well, it was to be expected. But how could he convey to the blond that he wasn’t angry?

After a deep, calming breath, the prince made a decision and slowly closed the space between Mike and himself. Leaning against the other vampire’s back, his lips almost touched the skin of his Childe’s neck as he spoke huskily:

“Come back to bed.” He softly nuzzled the other man’s neck and shoulders as his arms closed around Mike and Vicki.

With satisfaction he felt the blond relax again.


	81. Spirit Rekindled

To say that Mike was surprised would be an understatement. When he felt Henry’s breath whisper over his skin, he had expected him to bite or break his neck, definitely not to caress and kiss it. Suddenly such relief flooded his system, he couldn’t help but lean into his sire.

Strong hands led him to one side of the bed and helped him place Vicki carefully in it. Then, not really knowing what to expect, he was initially hesitant to meet Henry’s eyes, but his rebellious, proud, Italian spirit wouldn’t allow it.

He decided he had been submissive long enough!


	82. Michael

With both surprise and satisfaction, Henry saw the rebellious light return to Mike’s eyes. He had missed his headstrong Childe, who would sooner spit you in the face than bow to anyone apart from perhaps Vicki. Although he was sure that he would soon second-guess his feelings, he was happy to see that this experience didn’t break the former cop’s spirit.

As nice as that submissive creature had been, it simply wasn’t his proud, stubborn, beautiful, and at times completely irritating Michael. The one that was, despite his fledgling status, more of an equal and completely unimpressed by “His Highness.”


	83. Decision Made

Mike didn’t quite know how to take the blossoming smile on Henry’s face and almost jumped when he felt a cool hand touch his shoulder. Still suspicious, he waited for what was to follow.

Said hand wandered almost too slowly up his shoulder to the side of his neck. There it stayed while its thumb slowly drew patterns along his throat and jawbone.

He drew a shuddering breath. Was this really what he thought it was? And more importantly, if it was, how did he feel about it?

Remembering last night and how right it had felt he decided: Yes.


	84. To Lead

Henry watched the emotions wash over Mike’s face and could clearly see the moment the blond made up his mind. Releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, Henry drew closer. With his head slightly raised and his half-mast eyes, he practically offered his lips to be kissed.

But Mike didn’t allow himself to be rushed. At first a strong hand on Henry’s nape drew him in, then tilted his head a bit further back, before a strong arm drew him to the other’s chest. Blue eyes practically challenged him, but Henry allowed Mike to lead – for now.


	85. Last Doubts

Fearing a possible need to retreat, Mike kept his eyes glued on Henry. Instead of attacking him, however, the other vampire grew pliant in his arms and his eyes fluttered shut as he longingly waited to be kissed.

Seeing Henry simultaneously sensual, trusting, and yet so vulnerable robbed the blond even of his last lingering doubts. Boldly, he tightened his arms around his Sire and brought their two bodies as close as possible. Mike felt his blood sizzle as he heard Henry’s wondrous groan when their lips finally met. Impassionate, he deepened the kiss relishing the smaller vampire’s needy moans.


	86. Burning

The moment Henry felt Mike’s lips upon his own, as he was pressed to that powerful chest, he felt his world tilt on its axis. When a demanding tongue surged forth, he didn’t even think, but opened his mouth willingly, greedily awaiting the intrusion and then greeting it fervently. His arms wound around the blond’s neck of their own volition, bringing them even closer.

He felt as if Mike was claiming him, burning him from the inside out, and he couldn’t get enough of it!

They began to rub against each other as their passion grew to undreamed of heights.


	87. Breathless

Mike felt Henry come alive beneath his hands. The always so proper and poised vampire suddenly grew wild, demanding Mike’s undivided attention, as he deepened their kiss more and more.

It felt as if the prince wanted to swallow him whole and Mike liked it. No, LOVED it! For once, he was really wanted. His heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest in happiness and he had to actually draw back to gasp for air.

He felt his knees grow weak and his cock grow hard when he noticed Henry was in an equally breathless state.


	88. Unleashed

Henry could not recall ever feeling so much raw passion. It was as if all the blond’s pent-up longing and desire rose from deep within him demanding to be finally unleashed. He could feel his Childe’s heart hammering faster and faster and was momentarily concerned when Mike physically withdrew. But when he beheld the unquestionable desire in those incredible blue eyes, he knew he had no reason to worry.

Their eyes met and they were once again all over each other, kissing and pawing even more passionately than before as they blindly made their way to the bed’s unoccupied side.


	89. Urgency

With one soft push, Mike landed on his back. Henry immediately followed him, kissing him passionately, practically devouring him with a hunger equal only to his own.

Mike didn’t know what caused this sudden urgency, but he simply knew this had to happen, now or never!

Silken lips wandered slowly down his neck, exploring his chest and latching onto an eagerly erect nipple, making him groan loudly as a fang nicked and drew blood.

But soon the small wound closed and the greedy mouth moved further south, soon to be joined by clever artist’s hands, making him tremble in anticipation.


	90. A Feast For The Senses

Lord, he was delicious! Henry had to taste him in every way possible.

And the sight of him! His beautiful Michael lay before him like a feast, oh so willing to be devoured. It simply was too much!

First he feasted on that insolent mouth, then on velvet skin until he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He simply had to sample Mike’s lifeblood and proceeded to suckle it from a perky nipple. It was divine, but his hunger pushed him to go on.

With butterfly kisses, little licks, and teasing touches, he made his way down to his next goal.


	91. Sweet Torture

Mike shuddered as those soft hands wandered down his sides and over his stomach, just barely missing where he needed to be touched most. 

Nimble fingers slid unhurried along the outsides of his thighs only to retrace their way on the sensitive insides, parting them teasingly on their way back to his throbbing center.

The bastard prolonged the sweet torture even further as his hands stopped at the juncture of Mike’s thighs and then changed direction, wandering slow but steadily to the blond’s backside, knead the globes while searing hot breath ghosted over the leaking tip of the needy arousal.


	92. Marking Territory

Like a man possessed, Henry ran his hands over all that exposed, lush skin and bulging muscle, enjoying the foreplay while also reassuring himself of his Childe’s unharmed state and marking his territory. Of course each stroke was strategically placed to drive Mike wild, but that was just a bonus.

The vampire in him needed to claim his mate once and for all and nobody would be able to stop him this time.

A hand on his shoulder beckoned him to continue as he hovered appreciatively over the weeping tip of Mike’s magnificent cock.

With a heartfelt moan, he complied.


	93. Frustration

Aaahhhhhhhhhh!

Mike couldn’t keep from shouting out as Henry, after what seemed like an eternity, finally took him into his mouth. Only the older vampire’s quick, restricting hold on Mike’s hips kept the blond from pumping mercilessly into the smaller man’s mouth with all his might.

The wet, hot sensation was overwhelming and after the extensive foreplay, Mike was ready to burst within moments. But just when he was about to climax, his Sire drew back and a steady hand took hold of the root of Mike’s cock with a strong grip, leaving the ex-cop even more frustrated than before.


	94. Intoxicating

Mmmmhhh

Mike’s scent was intoxicating, especially now at the height of his arousal. Almost purring, Henry buried his face in the male musk and nuzzled the heavy globes of the ex-detective’s scrotum.

He had been tempted to allow his Childe to come, but chose against it at the last minute. Henry knew what he needed to do to fully claim the blond, but he also knew that to achieve that goal, Mike had to be crazy with need or he’d never allow Henry such intrusion.

It would also be Mike’s first time and Henry wanted him to remember it fondly.


	95. No Mercy

With lazy, unhurried licks and kisses to Mike’s aching cock and balls, Henry gave him just enough time to recover his breath before he mouthed first one, then the second testicle, massaging them masterfully and thereby coaxing a whole new scale of moans and groans from his Childe’s parched throat.

Needy, Mike beseeched his Sire to let him come, but the elder vampire showed no mercy.

It was too much and, at the same time, not nearly enough. Steadily, that talented, torturing tongue wandered lower and lower, mapping out the blond’s most private places until Henry finally reached his goal.


	96. Reined In

So close! Henry could practically feel Mike balancing on the threshold. How little it would take for the ex-cop to finally tumble over it.

Still, Henry was in control here and he reined Mike in like a rider astride a magnificent stallion, preparing to take the hurdle.

Powerful muscles trembled under his hands while Mike’s breaths came out in pants and his body glistened with sweat. And when the tip of Henry’s tongue barely fluttered near Mike’s entrance, the startled blond bucked under him, almost throwing him off the bed. But Henry held tight and continued what he was doing.


	97. Glorious

Gooooooddddd!

Mike could not believe what his Sire was doing! Henry was licking him! There! And to his utter mortification, it felt good! Who was he kidding? It felt more than good and Mike felt himself inch closer, needing to feel more of that glorious tongue.

Detached, he sensed Henry once again begin to slowly, almost soothingly, stroke his painfully hard member, but somehow all his attention was captured by the exotic movement of that rough tongue as he felt it encircle and lavish his anus. Then, carefully, the pressure on the tender, sensitive skin was increased and - …


	98. Get on with it!

The guttural moan that escaped Mike the moment Henry’s tongue had entered his Childe was almost his undoing. Pressing his impossibly hard member into the mattress, Henry took a deep breath and froze completely until he felt back in control. He knew he couldn’t hold out for much longer, but, luckily, it appeared Mike couldn’t either.

Tenderly, Henry continued preparing the blond until he felt him completely relaxed and begging his Sire to stop this torture and “get on with it.”

Only too willingly, Henry settled between those impossibly long legs and after one last inquiring look, breeched the ex-detective’s entrance.


	99. Odyssey

Mike couldn’t stand it any longer, his whole body practically screamed to be united with his Sire.

Consciously, he knew it would hurt but at the moment he couldn’t care less. When he finally felt the other vampire’s erection push into him, he was surprised that apart from a slight burn and a strange feeling of fullness, everything felt perfect.  
It was as if they were destined to be like this, as if after a long odyssey, he had finally found his way back home.

Looking up, Mike was completely shocked at the heartfelt tenderness he saw in Henry’s eyes.


	100. Sweet Awakening

Deep moaning coaxed Vicki back into the land of the living. Still feeling pleasantly sated, she slowly turned her head and was completely surprised by the picture she beheld.

There, not two feet away, Mike and Henry lay, their bodies entwined and their mouths devouring each other while powerful hips rocked in an unmistakable pattern.

Her tongue darted out, wetting her suddenly dry lips as she realized just how intimately they were locked together. And when an elegant hand made its way from a broad shoulder over to a beautifully muscled chest, down to the straining erection, she almost gasped.


	101. Sire & Childe

Lord, that mouth…that body!

Henry couldn’t get enough of Mike. His hands roamed over his Childe’s flesh, delighting in the feeling of powerful muscles that spasmed under his touch. And the way Mike arched his back every time Henry’s cock stroked his prostate, accompanied by that sudden intake of breath, almost drove him beyond control. He knew they couldn’t maintain this for much longer, but he was strangely reluctant for this pleasure to end.

Groaning, he buried his head in the blond’s neck, inhaling Mike’s intoxicating scent and relishing the feeling of those strong arms encompassing him, holding him close.


End file.
